


Winter Crown

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmastime is always special at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Crown

**Title:** Winter Crown  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Christmastime is always special at the Burrow.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Romance, humor.  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Holly  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winter Crown

~

“You know, the Weasleys aren’t half bad,” Draco said as they walked into the back garden of the Burrow. “Despite the pointed questions about when we’re getting married.”

“That’s just Molly’s way, and I told you,” Harry said, grinning. He’d known it would just take one taste of a Molly’s cooking to convert Draco. Clasping his hand, Harry led him towards the lake, now frozen. “I knew you’d like it here.”

“ _Like_ may be an exaggeration-- Ow!”

Harry chuckled, knowing his shoulder nudge hadn’t been that hard. “Hey, this is my adopted family you’re talking about,” he mock-growled. “If you take me you take them, too. Be nice.”

“Nice?” Draco rolled his eyes. “And the thought of Girl-Weasley as a sister-in-law is horrifying.” He slowed as they approached the lake, face going serious. “This is beautiful, Harry.”

“I knew you’d like it.” On a whim, Harry grabbed a sprig of holly from a nearby bush, weaving it into Draco’s hair in a makeshift crown.

“What are you doing?” Draco put his hand up to his head.

“Makeshift mistletoe,” Harry murmured, pressing forward for a kiss.

Draco smiled against his lips. “Sap,” he teased.

“Maybe.” Harry grinned wickedly. “It’s better than saying I was crowning you winter queen, though.”

Draco’s eyes widened as the jibe sunk in. “Why you--!”

Laughing, Harry took off, not making it far in the snow. Draco tackled him and they ended up rolling until Draco was straddling Harry. “Shall we see who’s the queen now?” he purred.

Harry smiled. “That’s easy,” he whispered. “We both are.”

As they kissed, neither one saw Molly watching from the window. Smiling, she turned and, directing her wand at her family clock, added Draco’s name. It looked as though he would be a part of the family soon enough.

~


End file.
